There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,813 to Buzzi, Jr., a system for mounting elements on a roof comprising mounting brackets having plurality of bores or openings mounted to the roof beams by compression brackets and supporting mounting members for holding roof elements above the roof elements on the roofing surface. In this item there is no disclosure of a combination of the two synergistically co-acting elements of a plumbing vent and a tubular stanchion, for safety of roof worker, tie off.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,173 to Keueger et al. a system for mounting solar collector panels comprising modular sections having leg members mounted to the top of the roof by angle mounted brackets and supporting mounting spars for holding solar panels. Therefore, the weight of the solar collecting system is essentially on the roofing surface. This item discloses no stanchion abilities.
A second type of mounting system for solar collectors on a roof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,523 to Rothe wherein a flat rectangular shell surrounded by an outer frame is mounted on the roof sheeting. The shell is supported directly on the roof after the roof tiles have been removed. This mounting assembly is in close proximity to the roof. See immediately above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,,226,058 discloses an anchor bolt for securing a bracket to a roof supported by a beam including a shank threaded upper end and a "J" shaped lower end. This device does not disclose any permanent stanchion object fixedly attached through the roof.
In each of the described embodiments, a major problem arises; that is, any stanchion elements so mounted directly upon the roof or on the roof covering itself involves a separate penetration of the roof system. Additionally, the methods of mounting previously described, cause the mounted stanchion-vent or other elements to be disposed in an ineffective relationship with the roofing material thereby causing the occurrence of wood rot, slate failure and the like from water seepage. Additionally, by stanchion-vent or other elements mounted directly on a roofing material there will be compression of the roofing material with the roof surface leading to physical damage of the roofing material.